New Year's in London
by lilkawa
Summary: my version of christmas in connecticut with doctor who characters.
1. Getting to Know You

This idea came to me while I was watching Christmas in Connecticut.

Doctor Who and Christmas in Connecticut don't belong to me.

Enjoy, feedback is highly appreciated. Very highly.

**New Year's In London**

**Chapter One: Getting To Know You**

**1**

The Doctor also known as John Smith walked down the street minding his own business, occasionally he would look up at the people passing by and smile at them.

It was Boxing Day and most of the shops were full of people buying things, it was freezing outside but that didn't stop the hustle and bustle. After Christmas sales, earth was so predictable, even in bad weather people still found the energy and courage to go shopping _and_ to watch football matches in the freezing stadiums.

He smiled to himself. That was one of the reasons he loved earth so much. People.

A woman pulling a young boy of about three came running out of one of the shops, "help me," she cried and grabbed his coat, "please help me. He's trying to take my son."

"Who?" the Doctor asked.

Tyres screeched and a car stopped in front of them. Two men and a woman got out.

"Meredith, hand him over or else," one of the women said.

The woman who had run out of the shop shook her hand.

The man began to shoot at them. This is happening in the middle of a London street, the Doctor couldn't believe it, in broad daylight.

Without thinking the Doctor stepped in front of Meredith and her son. Somehow the bullets missed him completely.

The police came over and took the trio away.

The Doctor lay on the ground wondering if he was going to die. I wonder what I'll look like in my new body.

"He's awake," he heard a voice say.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Meredith was kneeling over him. He was still in the street, somehow he had survived. He was still alive. Alive.

A local news network carried the story and overnight the Doctor, Dr. John Smith was a hero. He was the man who had not let a woman and her son be killed. In addition to that, his actions had helped the police stop a gang of dangerous criminals; The Lennox Three, as they called themselves.

**2**

Martha Jones entered her office. She was late for work. Again. I'm probably getting fired today, she thought to herself. Thankfully there was no one in the room. She took a deep breath and put her bag down and smiled to herself.

"I saw that," somebody said behind her, "the sigh of relief."

"Rose," Martha turned pulling her friend in for a hug, "you gave me a fright. I thought it was Mr. Saxon."

Martha Jones and Rose Tyler had been best friends forever. They had grown up in the same neighbourhood, attended the same schools and had even found jobs at the same place.

"So why are you late Dr. Jones?" Rose teased her friend, Martha had gone to medical school and qualified as a doctor before ditching it all and becoming a celebrity chef.

"You know, the family, family stuff," Martha replied and they both burst out laughing.

Dr. Martha Jones was known countrywide as the doctor who had left the medical profession behind to cook and look after her family. She had a top rated TV show and had written many books. All of her books were bestsellers. In fact she was the bestselling author in the country; her books had inspired families to better eating habits and general good health. Martha Jones was a household name.

The truth which only four, well six people knew was that Martha Jones couldn't even boil water to save herself. Donna Noble, another great friend of Rose and Martha's, her partner Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Rose's on-again and off-again boyfriend, and Martha's producer Harold Saxon. These people knew Martha's secret out of necessity.

Rose Tyler was the genius behind the recipes and the great food that was featured on Martha's show, "_Great Eating Great Life_," while Donna was actually the author of all the ten bestsellers that Martha was supposed to have written.

Donna had invented the family, a husband and two girls for Martha, to make her more appealing to audiences and the public had eaten it up. It was a credit to her writing that no one had ever wondered why they never saw them at all.

All Martha was left with was looking good for the camera and learning her lines well. In fact she sometimes complained that being photogenic was the only thing in her favour.

"Has The Master been looking for me?" Martha asked Rose. The Master was their nickname for Harold Saxon, because of the way he lorded it over them.

"No," Rose replied, "but Donna is."

"Let's go then." Martha went with Rose down to the legal department where Donna worked as the chief Studio legal representative. She edited children's books in her spare time which was how she had begun writing Martha's column and later the books.

"Martha," Donna said, "you're here finally. What took you so long?"

"What can I say? Having a fabulous husband and two gorgeous children," Martha replied.

They all laughed at their inside joke.

"What's up?" Martha asked.

"Well in your new book you talk about hunting. How you have a tradition for hunting the goose for your New Year special meal."

"What?" Martha was shocked, "What? I hate geese and I can't even shoot."

"Just wanted to you give a heads-up," Donna smiled, "it was The Master's idea."

"Where does that man get his ideas? With each book they become more -," she broke off. Rose was poking her furiously in the side.

Harold Saxon had walked into the room.

"My dear Martha, how nice of you to grace us with your presence."

Martha smiled at him while Donna and Rose disappeared.

"We're on in twenty minutes, so it's time for make-up," he told her and took her hand, leading her off.

**3**

"Time off at last," Rose came dancing into Martha's office later that evening, "it's been a long year. I love to cook but man; some of those recipes were pure murder."

"Can't blame me for that," Martha told her, "you came up with all of them."

"Well, we have a reputation to maintain," they smiled at each other.

"Mickey is coming home tonight so, you're on your own," Rose told her.

"I take it it's on again," Martha teased her.

"Oh yes, we're thinking of getting married," Rose told her, showing her the ring. It was a beautiful platinum ring with a sapphire stone.

"Mickey proposed," they did a happy dance, "Mickey proposed."

"When?" Martha asked, "How come I missed that ring this morning?"

"I didn't have it then. He proposed a few minutes ago."

They screamed and danced some more.

"Where is he?" Martha asked.

"Outside, I asked him to give me time to tell you."

Martha ran and opened the door, "get in here, you," she told Mickey who was standing outside the door. The three of them hugged and laughed and danced.

Donna walked in and joined the dance.

**4**

The harsh knocking at the door woke Martha up. She looked at the clock, 2:47 am. Who was knocking at her door and what did they want.

She got out of bed and walked to the door.

Harold Saxon stood outside her flat. She pulled her robe closer around her body.

"Harry, do you know what time it is?" she asked him.

"Yes it's about three o'clock. Don't tell me you were sleeping," he brushed by her into the sitting room.

He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Have you seen the news?" he asked her.

"Yes, Harry," she replied, "I watched it. How Dr. Smith stood in the line of fire and took the bullets meant for a young mother and her son. Yippee. What has that got to do with me, especially at this time?."

Harold Saxon looked at Martha like she was to be pitied.

"Guess what the hero asked for? What will make his day?" he asked her.

"A medal from the Queen?"

"Better, when he was interviewed he said that his favourite author was none other Dr. Martha Jones and that eating one of your Michelin star meals would make his day."

"Really?" Martha couldn't believe it.

"You haven't heard the best part yet," Saxon was excited. "The chief invited him to meet your family, see firsthand how the magic is created."

"What?" Martha couldn't believe Saxon was even considering it.

"Yes, the hero gets to meet and spend time with _his_ hero. Martha we'll be more famous and even richer than we are now," Saxon was almost dancing with joy.

"No," Martha refused.

"Yes," Saxon insisted, "this is the break we have been waiting for."

"He wants to meet the Joneses," Martha told Saxon.

"And he will."

"Meet the Joneses?" Martha asked him.

"Yes," Saxon still didn't get the point Martha was trying to make.

Martha looked at him, "but aren't you forgetting an important point? There are no Joneses," she was almost screaming.

"That's a minor detail. I can pretend to be your husband, no one really knows me. I am behind the scenes most of the time and my nieces can be your daughters."

"I see you've thought of everything then," Martha said sarcastically.

"I aim to please."

Martha shook her head, "this is my time off. Time off I deserve, I haven't had time off in almost two years and I don't have to pretend to cook anymore. I'm not doing it."

"I didn't want to do this," Saxon said, "but I'm afraid if you don't you will lose your job and so will that little cook friend of yours." Saxon was always looking for ways to get rid of Rose, in spite of the fact that she actually did all the work.

Martha smiled thinly, "I guess I'll be meeting the good hero after all. However I have some conditions of my own. I choose my own pretend family."

"I figured you would say that but as your producer _I am going_ to be your husband whether you want me or not, you see someone has to keep you in line. You can choose the rest of your family."

He walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow at 8 sharp, wife dearest."

Martha watched him leave thinking, why did I ever let things get this far?

**What do you think? Should I continue or what/**


	2. Getting to Know All About You

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know All About You**

**5**

Martha entered the office the next day as if in a dream. She met with the chief who was very excited at the idea that their celebrity chef was the one the hero wanted to meet.

The Hero, John Smith, would join her family on the 31st of December, in order to be there when she killed the goose and dressed it, after that he would spend the night as well as New Year's day with them. The goose would be cooked live on TV, for the first time ever the show would be aired live.

In Martha's first novel she had apparently written that she lived with her husband Peter and two daughters, Juliana and Lillian at their house in Belgrave square. Donna had based that idea on Harold Saxon who actually had a house there. So to Saxon's house they would go. Martha was expected to move in that day, to acquaint herself with her home.

Martha insisted that Rose and Mickey and Donna and Jack would live there with them as well. Saxon wasn't happy but as Martha pointed out, Rose was the cook and if she wasn't there, there would be no cooking at all. Martha said Rose and Donna would be introduced as her sisters, foster sisters and that they spent all holidays together. Luckily Jack had two adorable nieces who would be willingly to be her children for the duration.

They moved into Belgrave that evening, nieces and all. The girls Juliana and Lillian were nice girls of five and six years old respectively. They had been told by their uncle that their time would be well compensated and since they both had dreams of becoming famous they had no complaints at all, in fact they weren't surprised that Martha didn't cook at all. It seemed that they would have been more surprised if she did. Their own mother didn't even know where the kitchen in their house was.

Saxon showed Martha their room and said that they would have to share it. Martha politely turned him down.

"What if Doctor Smith finds out?" he asked.

"How? Do you think he really cares about our sleeping habits? He can chalk it up to our being eccentric, you know how famous people live and all, but who really cares. Not me." She went to one of the other six bedrooms in the house.

**6**

Early the next morning John Smith pulled up at the Jones' residence. He was early. the letter had said 8 am but after receiving it, he had barely slept. He had an adventure; something to look forward to. He hated being bored.

They had sent a car to the hotel where he'd been forced to stay and he couldn't refuse the hospitality that he'd been shown so here he was.

The house was big, it was made of red brick and had several large windows. It had two gardens; in the front and in the back with several large trees and what he imagined were flower gardens in spring and summer. He smiled to himself and rang the doorbell.

A butler or someone like that opened the door and invited him to wait in the sitting room while they prepared him tea.

Martha rose early as she always did in strange places. She looked around the room and it all came back to her. Luckily she still had a few days before Dr. Smith arrived and she had her closest friends around for support and Harold Saxon would have to work in the intervening days so she wouldn't have to see him, much.

She went down to the kitchen to get some tea. Harold Saxon had a full staff of butler, housekeeper, maid and cook although for the duration of Dr. Smith's stay Martha, i.e. Rose would do all the cooking.

She found a pot boiling poured herself a cup and went to the sitting room to watch the snow falling and generally think. How was she going to make it work with a perfect stranger watching her every move and expecting her to cook.

She was about to sit down when she heard a voice behind her, "good morning, lovely day isn't it?"

She was so surprised the cup fell out of her hand and hit the floor, she turned so quickly that it was a wonder her neck did not snap, "who's there?" she croaked.

"Dr. John Smith," the man smiled and helped her sit, "didn't mean to scare you, Dr. Jones or should I say Mrs. Jones."

Martha looked at him, "let me clean that up," he continued and when he would have bent to pick up the pieces the maid who had heard the noise came in and cleaned the place.

"Dr. Smith," Martha said to him, after she had been brought another cup of tea, "I hope you don't find me ungracious, but what are you doing here?" she smiled to soften her words, "I mean, we weren't expecting you until the 31st," she tried and failed to hide her dismay.

He saw that there was something amiss but didn't pursue it, they had just met. Instead he pulled out a letter from his inner coat and showed it to her. The letter was from Peter, her husband and her inviting him to come earlier than had been suggested so as to spend more time with them. They would be extremely delighted.

Martha smiled thinly and said that Peter hadn't mentioned anything to her at all but nonetheless she was very glad to see him.

"Have you been shown to your room?" she asked him.

"The young girl, Grace, offered to take me up but I thought it best to see you first," he answered.

Thank God Martha thought to herself, the room he was to sleep in was right next to her since she had refused to share the master bedroom with Saxon, at least now she knew the visitor was in the house, she would take care to behave accordingly.

"Most of my family are late risers," she explained, "and I am going to get changed. I suggest you at least have a look at your room and then we can reconvene in an hour's time." She led him to the room and after he had closed the door behind him she went to hers.

John Smith was nothing like she had imagined he would be. It was a lot skinnier for one, but he was a good looking man with a mischievous look in his eyes. She could tell straightaway that Harry would not like him.

The Doctor hadn't expected Martha Jones to look like she did either. He had expected a tougher than nails personality not the woman who had stood before him a bit unsure, uncertain, like the whole place was new to her. Of course he'd seen her picture on her books but she was much prettier in person. She looked to him like a woman with something to hide.

He couldn't wait to meet her family.

**7**

Martha knocked on Rose's room and entered. Mickey and Jack would be joining them on the 31st in the morning, supposedly before John Smith arrived.

"You'll never guess what has happened," she said.

Rose was still in bed and she sat up and looked at her friend, "Martha, it's too early for guessing games. What is it?"

"The Doctor is here" Martha told her.

"Why? Is anybody ill?"

"No, the Doctor, hero, John Smith," Martha told her.

"What? What is he doing here?" Rose got out of bed.

"Apparently Peter and I invited him over to spend some quality time with the family."

"And he is here now?" Rose looked out her window like she expected to see him standing out there.

"Yes, in his room. I met him downstairs earlier," Martha explained.

Rose was very excited; she went next door and got Donna.

They both looked at Martha like she had made the greatest discovery ever.

"So is he as good looking in person?" Donna asked.

"I guess," Martha replied.

"You guess?" Rose asked, "I thought you said you met him."

"I did."

Donna and Rose looked at each other, "it's like that then" they smiled at Martha. Martha was always saying that she was too busy to 'see' men and the ones she 'saw' were not worth seeing.

"Did you hear what I said, he's here. What am I going to do?"

"I'll take care of the food," Rose told her, "and I'll make sure you don't fall apart," Donna offered.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best friends a girl could ever have?" Martha asked her friends, hugging them, "thank you, and thank you."

**8**

The girls went down a few minutes later and found that Saxon, the Doctor and the children were already there.

"You've already met the wife," Saxon told the Doctor, "she will be making us breakfast this morning."

Martha had been in the act of sitting down but now she paused. It seemed to her that everyone in the room was looking at her.

"Well, Peter dear, you know I am on holiday. You know the rules I don't cook when I am on holiday, it's my job, so I don't do it when I am on holiday," she smiled at him.

"But with this special guest, I thought you'd make an exception," Saxon gestured behind the Doctor's back at Martha.

"Why don't I cook breakfast?" Rose offered.

Juliana smiled at Rose and went and sat on Martha's lap, "Mummy let Aunt Rose cook, please?"

"Okay sweetie," Martha said smiling at her, "Aunt Rose will cook you breakfast."

Saxon wasn't happy but he couldn't pursue that argument especially in front of their guest. He invited the Doctor for a tour of the gardens while the breakfast was being prepared.

Outside the house, Saxon began, "Dr. Smith, may I call you John?"

"Sure," the Doctor replied.

"I just want you to understand what this visit entails," Saxon said.

The Doctor looked at him, it was the first time he'd ever been given instructions about visits in his life.

"I know you wanted to meet Martha, spend time with her family and eat food that she has cooked. You know one of her award winning meals. I just want you to understand that that may not happen."

The Doctor was a bit confused at Saxon's meaning and his face showed it.

"What I mean is, Martha may not cook all the meals, she may have some help."

"That's fine," the Doctor said, "I didn't come to watch her cook, just spend time with her and her family."

"Good," Saxon said, "just so we understand each other perfectly." He went back inside the house leaving the Doctor to continue walking alone.

**9**

Martha was able to get out of all the cooking with the help of Rose, Donna and the children. Juliana and Lillian had begged their aunts to cook the food and they spent time with them in the kitchen preparing it.

Martha was happy with that arrangement until she discovered that it meant that she had to spend the time entertaining John Smith. Saxon had an urgent meeting and would be away for most of the day.

"What do you?"She asked, "When you're not helping people escape death that is?"

"I'm basically a trouble-shooter, I help when I'm needed," the Doctor replied.

Until that point the Doctor had been having fun, meeting new people, people he'd always wanted to meet. Now he discovered that they would want to know about him.

He was alien, a Time Lord but that wasn't information that he could just broadcast to everyone especially since they didn't have to know. The Joneses thought he was human and they was no reason for them to think otherwise. He would have to be very careful.

He realised that Martha was looking at him quizzically, "sorry what did you say?"

"I was wondering what your hobbies were," Martha repeated.

"I like to travel, go to new and exciting places, meet new people, that sort of thing," he told her.

"Your life must be very exciting."

"Not as much as yours," he told her, "you have somehow managed to raise a family, have a successful TV show and write books, you're a star in my book."

"Thank you," Martha stared at her hands.

"And you like to hunt and shoot your own game," the Doctor added, "most impressive."

"Not really," Martha replied without thinking, "I really can't stand guns, that loud noise and as for communing with nature, hunting and camping." She shuddered, "No sir, no way. I'm a city girl through and through."

The Doctor looked at her in shock and was about to remind her about what she written in her books about loving nature and camping every Easter weekend and being taught how to shoot by her father when she was a little girl and how she always shot her own birds, when Lillian ran into the room.

"Mummy, mummy, you have to see this."

Martha grabbed her daughter, smiled apologetically at the Doctor and left the room.

Something really strange was going on this house, the Doctor thought to himself. On the other hand maybe Martha was just forgetful, or there was something wrong with his hearing. Very unlikely.

**Well? What say you?**


	3. Getting to Like You

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter Three: Getting to like you, Getting to hope you like me. **

**10**

Martha woke early the next morning, got ready and went outside for a walk. It had stopped snowing and it wasn't so cold. Saxon had a pair of swings in the back garden and she sat on one of them with her back to the house.

Yesterday had been a disaster, a major disaster in her book.

**11**

Thank God for Lillian's interruption, Martha had forgotten that she was supposed to be an outdoorsy person. Why had she ever let Saxon convince to have those books published, especially those parts. I really should have read _my_ books, and not let Donna give me the abridged version.

She had seen the John Smith's expression but was only too glad to leave the room. He probably thought she was losing it or maybe he had discovered what a fraud she was.

To top it off Saxon had returned early from work and was determined to show Dr. Smith how lovey dovey they were. He was constantly trying to touch her, kiss her and Martha had began to run away from him.

If he stood behind her, she would quickly find a reason to move. He made references to imaginary romantic dates they had had, in exotic countries, and how much they loved each other. Martha had gotten so tired of responding especially since Saxon made it seem as though her memory of them was faulty.

Rose and Donna were trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably. All the while John Smith looked at them smiling politely, or so Martha hoped.

Finally after supper, which was perfect, thanks to Rose, the children would go off with their aunts to bathe, after which Martha would read them their bedtime story. "A treasured family tradition," Saxon had told Dr. Smith, "she always makes sure that they are well taken care of, they're reading _Alice in Wonderland _now."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Saxon is jealous," Rose said.

"Oh he is, definitely," Donna said.

They were standing in the kitchen scrapping plates and dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Jealous of who?" Martha asked them, she was wondering what else would go wrong and how to escape Saxon who was becoming a nuisance. At least the food is great. We can't be faulted for that.

"Of John Smith, of course," Rose told her.

"Why?"

"Martha, please don't pretend to be daft. You were smiling at him, talking to him while ignoring, well trying to ignore poor Harry," Rose told her.

"I didn't know he had such quick hands, always touching me, trying to kiss me. Aagh," Martha wasn't happy.

"He is your husband, after all," Donna told her, "and you are so in love, as in love as you were the first day you met."

Rose and Donna were laughing hard, this was too good.

The children went off to bathe.

The Doctor sat in the library/study by himself. It had been an eventful day. There was something definitely wrong. Martha was obviously unhappy in her marriage, at least as far as her husband Peter was concerned, she loved her daughters but she was always trying to avoid her husband.

As for Peter, he was trying hard to show that they were a happy couple, very much in love. Why, the Doctor wondered, why should they want to put on a show for him?

As for Rose and Donna, Martha's friends. They were great, he liked them immensely, they were fun and funny and open. In fact with the exception of Peter Jones, the Doctor could honestly say that the Jones family was people he would like to continue knowing and he could call friends.

That Martha Jones was definitely something else. He had spent the most time with her and in moments when she wasn't trying to project being the perfect mother/cook/writer, she was great.

Apparently she still did volunteer work at the hospital where she'd been an intern, she went in when she could to help especially in the Infectious Disease Institute. She really was hard working, he wondered why she had given up medicine, and she clearly loved it more than cooking or writing. It was probably something to do with Peter Jones who was determined that his wife be seen as the perfect cook and writer.

Martha joined the Doctor in the study and they talked about books, authors they liked and music. Martha was interested in travelling and asked him about all the places he'd been.

"Paris is great," the Doctor, "especially if you like museums. There's shopping as well."

"I really would like to go there sometime," Martha said.

"You were there just last February though," the Doctor pointed out.

Martha had forgotten that bit of conversation with Saxon, she'd been barely listening.

"Yes," she recovered quickly, "with the girls, not with Peter so we can..." she swallowed.

The Doctor nodded and smiled at her. Maybe I shouldn't really be this close to her, spend time alone with, she is married. Married.

Saxon walked in and saw the cosy scene. The lights had been dimmed and Martha and the Doctor were sitting on the sofa facing each other smiling.

"The girls are ready for their story, darling," he said, "and I think we should call it a night after that. I am really tired." He walked over and pulled Martha to her feet.

"Good night, John," he said. The Doctor nodded.

Martha smiled at him and they left the room.

**12**

The Doctor looked out the window and watched Martha walk to the swing. It was early about seven in the morning. He knew that he really shouldn't care about her, about her problems, if she was unhappily married, or whatever, but he got ready and a few minutes later he was walking across the snow to join her. Remember, Doctor, she's married, she's somebody else's wife.

"Good morning, Martha," he said, "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"No," Martha replied, "of course not. Join me," she pointed at the empty swing and the Doctor sat.

"You really are an early riser," he said.

"Yes, I just love mornings. Anything and everything is possible in the mornings," she seemed excited.

"So what are your plans today?" he asked.

"I have no plans at all, I'll just sit and think up recipes and plan the New Year meal," she responded.

The talk left food and cooking which was fine with Martha and they talked of politics, the horrible weather and anything that took their fancy.

This became their morning routine for the next three days, each morning Martha would come down and find the Doctor waiting for her with a basket. Apparently the cook had taken to preparing a thermos of tea for them with cakes, biscuits and fruits. They would sit on the swings drink tea and talk.

This was the favourite part of the day for both of them, although neither would admit it. The Doctor liked Martha in the mornings before Peter stressed her, while Martha liked the fact that she could be herself, no pretence of food talk and the like, and that Harry wasn't there. He was such a nuisance, if he hadn't been her producer she would have 'divorced' him.

**13**

On the morning of the 31st Martha came down and found the Doctor talking to Mickey and Jack who had just arrived.

The Doctor liked them both, they were interesting people and he was interested especially in Jack who worked with Torchwood. Mickey was a soldier, but nowadays he was mostly on desk duty. He could see why Rose and Donna were with them. Apparently both Jack and Mickey had nothing good to say about Peter Jones.

"So why did she marry him?" the Doctor asked.

"It's complicated," Mickey replied.

"She had no choice," Jack told him, and winked at Mickey.

They stopped talking when Martha came in.

"I see you've met the guys," she told the Doctor as she hugged Jack and Mickey.

"You're early," she told the guys.

"Yes, well, Jack didn't want us to miss the goose hunt, shooting," Mickey said laughing.

"Yes, we won't want miss that for the world," Jack laughed.

They went up to see Rose and Donna and in a few minutes they all came back downstairs.

"I take it Peter isn't coming?" Jack asked.

"He doesn't like killing animals," Donna replied, "Besides killing the goose is _our_ family tradition not theirs."

**14**

Martha got the Land Rover and the Doctor, Jack, Mickey, Rose and Donna got in.

"Where exactly do you hunt this goose?" the Doctor asked.

"A friend of ours has a farm just outside town, where we go," Martha replied.

The rest of the journey was taken in silence.

At the farm, Donald, the owner provided them with the shooting gear and they set off.

The guys walked in front while the girls walked behind.

"So what am I going to do?" Martha asked, "I can't shoot an innocent bird."

"Don't worry, Jack and Mickey have it all covered," Rose replied.

They came to an open space where the geese where allowed to roam free and they could shoot at them.

"This year," Jack began, "Mickey and I will compete to see who gets the honour of shooting the goose."

"Really? I was looking so forward to this," Martha pretended to be regretful.

"And here are the challenges," Donna said, "you will each shoot at this target," she pulled a paper out of her pocket and spread it out to reveal a picture of them, Rose, Martha, Donna, Mickey and Jack, that had been enlarged. "Whoever misses Martha shoots the goose."

Jack and Mickey were given paint guns, Mickey's were green, Jack's red and they began. The challenge ended a few minutes later in a draw, neither of them had missed Martha.

"Second challenge, arm wrestling," Donna continued.

They found a log and began their match which also ended in a draw.

"Third challenge -," Donna began.

"I think we should stop," Martha broke in, "we have to cook the goose and the TV crew is coming."

They bought two dressed geese from Donald and went back to Belgrave.

"I now understand why you said you hate shooting and killing animals," the Doctor said, "It's because you don't actually do it. You go out there to have fun. Why doesn't Peter join you?"

"Because he's lazy," Donna responded promptly.

"He really dislikes waking up early," Martha said.

"And he is really lazy," Rose insisted.

Martha shrugged. Mickey and Jack laughed.

**15**

At the house the cameras were already being set up and Harry was in producer mode shouting at people, getting rid of things he didn't like and generally being annoying.

The Doctor was told to stay out of sight since he was only supposed to arrive in time for supper. Rose went to the kitchen and began to prepare the meal; one of the geese would be for the 'before' and while the other would be the 'after', when the food was ready to served. She did the desserts and entrees.

Rose, Donna, Jack and Mickey were going out after Rose had made the meal preparations to spend some quality time together. They promised to return in time for show.

In the intervening hours Martha and the Doctor sat together talking.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he said. Don't, he told himself, don't interfere in her life, she's a grown woman; she knows what she's doing.

Martha smiled at him and said, "of course," all sensible thoughts flew out of his head.

"Why did you marry Peter?" he paused, " I'm sorry, I know it's not my place and certainly none of my business, but you don't seem happy. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

Martha looked at him, the Doctor was in earnest, he really seemed to want to help her.

"I didn't really have a choice," she replied.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means, it's complicated, I don't know how to explain it."

"But you're not happy are you? You obviously love your children, I'm not sure about your career but you like your hospital work. Why did you give it up?"

"I had no choice," Martha was distressed.

"I'm sorry," he said and without thinking, he moved in and hugged Martha closely. Martha pulled away at first but then she gave herself to the hug. She held on like it was he was her lifeline.

They were silent for a while and then Martha asked him, "what if I wasn't married?"

"What if- ? But you are," he replied.

"Yeah," she smiled self deprecatingly, "but what if I wasn't? What if I didn't have this perfect life, career, family?"

"What exactly do you mean Martha?" he turned to face her.

"Martha, there you are," a voice said, "the Chief is looking for you."

They turned and saw Saxon, he had already changed into a tuxedo.

"And it's time for make-up," he turned to the Doctor, "you, remember to keep out of sight until you are sent for."

**16**

"It's show time."

Martha walked into the kitchen and smiled at the camera.

"Welcome to my home, and may I take this opportunity to wish you and yours a Happy New Year. I hope you'll enjoy making the New Year goose and I enjoy making it, it's really one of my favourite dishes."

She walked from the kitchen into the sitting room, "joining me on this special show is my husband Peter," Saxon waved at the cameras.

The noises of astonishment could be heard in the room. Most of the technicians and behind-the-scenes people gasped.

"If Saxon is her husband, why does he call himself Peter?" the chief asked one of the techs who were standing next to him.

The tech just shook his head; he also hadn't known that Martha was married. Martha Jones was married to Saxon. It was totally unbelievable, ludicrous.

"And my two daughters, Juliana and Lillian," Martha continued, the girls smiled and waved at the cameras.

Martha looked around the room and saw that Rose and Donna were nowhere to be seen, she walked back to the kitchen.

Saxon walked into the kitchen with the Doctor, "Martha, darling, Dr. John Smith, will be joining us as well," Martha shook hands with him and he handed her a bottle of wine.

Martha smiled at him, it was her favourite wine. Rare and expensive.

"I just love your cooking," the Doctor read from the cards in front of him, "and goose is my absolute favourite."

"I hope you brought your appetite with you then," Martha told him.

Saxon led him to the sitting room.

Martha began her preparations, getting the uncooked goose and stuffing it, seasoning it and finally placing it in the oven, throughout she gave a running commentary about cooking, holiday traditions and the like.

After placing the goose in the kitchen she rejoined her family in the sitting room.

The chief had really been surprised at the news that Martha was married to Saxon yet Martha's husband's name was Peter so he went to talk to Saxon.

Harold Saxon was still wearing a microphone but he had forgotten all about it.

"What's this business I hear about you being married to Martha?" the chief asked him.

"Chief, what can I say, we're married," Saxon smiled at him.

"But your name is Harold Saxon; her husband's name is Peter Jones."

"Well, it's just a small misunderstanding, but I'll explain later," Saxon told him.

The chief was a man who liked things just so, he didn't like things he didn't understand.

"Saxon, you either tell me what's going on, or you're fired," he told him.

Saxon loved his job; it was really the only thing he truly loved. He got to boss people around. And he was paid very well to do it.

"Martha Jones is not really married," he began.

Gasps were heard throughout the house. The Doctor turned and looked at Martha.

"She's not married and has no children," Saxon continued.

The chief was turning red, "so what's the meaning of this whole charade? If the woman can cook, she doesn't need a husband or children to do that."

Saxon thought to himself, he had already said almost everything and it wasn't if _he _had done anything wrong.

"The thing is, Chief, Martha Jones can't cook."

The man in charge of the cameras zoomed in on Martha. All eyes were on her.

She walked to the nearest camera and smiled into it, "it's all true. I am not married, I have no children and I can't cook."

Rose and Donna came into the room, Martha turned to them. "The person you have to thank for those amazing recipes and delicious meals is Rose Tyler," she pushed Rose in front, "she's absolutely the best cook in the world."

Martha turned to Donna, "and this is the greatest writer in the world. All those stories, well most of them about our family, they're all hers."

The chief watched all this in disbelief and then he turned to Saxon, "you're fired."

He walked around the room firing everyone in sight, even those who didn't work for the studio.

All these events were broadcast live on TV and the show had its highest ratings ever, in fact the highest ratings on TV ever.

**17**

Martha packed her bags; she had lost her job and probably her flat. She wouldn't be able to afford the rent. After lying on live television she wondered where she would find a job. Who would be foolish enough to hire her?

Happy New Year to me.

Saxon had locked himself in his room, no doubt waiting for all of them to leave. She wondered where John was, she hadn't seen him since she'd been outed. Probably for the best, who wants to date a liar and fraudster.

Fraudster. She sat down, she had perpetuated a fraud. She was a criminal, she was probably going to get sued. I'm going to jail, I'm going to jail. She began to cry.

Rose and Donna found her crying into her bags.

"Now, now," Donna said, "it's not as bad as you think."

"Really?" Martha asked her.

"Yes," Rose replied, hugging Martha, "at least you're not going to jail."

Martha cried harder.

"Donna talked to the chief, and after finding out that _Great Eating Great Life_ is highest rating show on earth, they're prepared to offer you your job back."

"People are calling in, they want you," Donna told her.

"No," Martha shook her head, "it's over. No more lies, it's time I started telling the truth especially to myself."

Her friends looked at her, "besides," she continued, "you're the cook Rose and you Donna are the writer. You can do it together; I need to disappear for a while."

**18**

Two months later Martha returned to London, she had gone shopping, gone hiking and camping, done the theme parks and just lay on the beaches watching the sun set. She was well rested.

She was ready to face the world.

The Doctor had kept away from her and he tried and failed to stop thinking about her.

She asked for a job at a hospital and decided to do another degree, get a specialty.

She was accepted and she began her career as a medical student again.

**19**

The doorbell rang, Martha looked at her door. Rose and Donna had taken to dropping in every evening since she had returned. Rose's wedding was two months away; they spent time discussing bridesmaid's dresses, meals, photography, honeymoon venues. Martha was really thankful for her friends.

"Hold your horses, I am coming," the ringing had become more insistent.

"You're early today, what hap- ," she stopped.

Doctor John Smith was standing outside her door.

She looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," he replied.

"Ok."

"I want to explain," he said.

"Why? You don't owe me anything," Martha told him.

"Please, just let me explain," he asked her.

Martha let him in.

"I was angry with you, you lied to the whole country, to me," he began, "and I was angry with myself, how could I like you, how could I have missed the lie."

He looked at her, Martha didn't say anything.

"These two months, I have travelled around, seen and done things but they all seemed to remind of you. I was reminded of those times when we were alone and you weren't lying. And I remembered that I too was a liar."

"What?"

"My name is not John Smith, it's the Doctor," he tried to smile at her.

"Doctor John Smith?"

"No, just the Doctor," he replied.

"What kind of a name is that? The Doctor?" Martha asked.

"That's not all, I am an alien," he said.

"Get out," Martha couldn't let herself believe him. But she somehow suspected he hadn't come back into her life just to lie to her.

"I told you that I love to travel, well, uhm, I travel in time and space and I- ," he broke off, Martha was walking away. He watched her, waiting for it.

"This is too much," she said, "I need to sit." She looked at him, not with angry, but with wonder. Total amazement.

"At least you're not throwing me out of your house or calling the police," the Doctor told her, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

Martha smiled slowly at him, somehow she believed him, she didn't know why, but she believed him. She believed him.

The doorbell rang.

She touched his shoulder slightly and then stood up and walked over and let Rose and Donna in.

"Martha, you'll never guess what happen-," Rose stopped, she had spotted the Doctor.

"Doctor Smith, how nice to see you again," Donna said.

Rose and Donna smiled widely at him.

The Doctor stood up, "Martha, I'll drop by if I may, tomorrow."

"Ok," Martha replied, "see you then."

The Doctor looked at her and then took a chance and pulled her in for a hug, somehow he ended up kissing her.

Rose and Donna whistled and clapped their hands.

The end.

**Happy New Year**

**What say you? Please tell me. Please.**

As usual the story sort of took its own direction but I hope you like it.


End file.
